


O, Creator, See Me Kneel

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Bang Your Head (Metal Health) [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Era, Modern Thedas, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen attempts to fulfill Amallia's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O, Creator, See Me Kneel

_O, Maker, hear my cry._

She had a way of stopping him short, his feet skidding to a halt. Cullen hadn’t expected to see Amallia in the kitchen, but there she was, leaning over the counter. Purple waves cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, drawing his eyes to the narrow of her waist. Music only she could hear bobbed her head and hitched her hip as she hummed. Such a simple movement, but when she did it, it was everything but simple. Mesmerizing. Alluring. Arousing.

Sinful.

_Maker, preserve me._

He mouthed the words, lips parted with baited breath as he stared. Her trim, white blouse framed her back and tapered to her waist. There, her bright blue skirt cinched and smoothed over the supple curve of her hips and backside. Down her thighs to her knees the skirt narrowed to the hem revealing muscled calves and heeled feet.

Raw, unrefined need coursed through him, the sight of her so unaware igniting his lust to a roiling pyre. She had asked for it before. Just take her, she had said. Don’t listen to her protests, just take her and do with her as he pleased. It had sounded terrifying at the time, so unlike him to be so forceful. Fearing to express his concerns, Cullen had balked at her request. She had said it wasn’t a big deal, but he had seen her disappointment.

Two months of research later, Cullen felt he better understood what it was she wanted. When he told Amallia he had changed his mind, she tried to assure him once again that it was not important. He insisted, explaining his fears and that he was no longer concerned with them.

The memory fled in an instant as he tossed the reins of control over to his most primal urge. Without another thought, his feet carried him to her, his prey.

But Amallia was prey of a different sort. She required expertise and masterful precision that Cullen had perfected. And while the pretenses were different, she would still need the same touch that he had honed the last few years.

He crossed the distance between them in an instant, pinning her hips to the counter with his own. A firm hand slipped beneath her hair and he grasped the back of her neck, fingertips biting, bruising.

And then she laughed. Nothing obnoxious. No, it was a knowing hum of approval that bubbled up in her throat. He thought she would at least gasp or cry out in surprise at his roughness. But was it enough? Was he doing it right?

He growled low in his throat as he rolled his hips, grinding the bulge of his erection against her backside. And Maker bless her heart, she laughed again, the same knowing hum.

“Make your move, Mr. Rutherford,” she whispered, looking over her shoulder.

With as much strength as he dared to use, Cullen shoved Amallia down, bending her over the counter. Between the cold marble and the warmth of her body, he gripped her breast and squeezed. He leaned against her, the edge of the counter digging into her hips. He hoped it wasn’t too much. When she said nothing and instead, bucked against him, he grinned.

“That will cost you, pup,” he whispered. “Not only did you push me,” he continued as his fingers flexed on her neck. “You also failed to enjoy yourself last night.”

Let that sink in and get her gears turning. Let her mind spin with the fresh memory of their lust from the night before. It had been smoldering desire and gentle touches, far different from what they were about to try. Then Cullen tugged her back, fingertips biting into her breast deeper.

“You _will_ enjoy yourself. You will because I demand it. And you know what I can give you,” he said, voice soft and sickeningly sweet. The hard expanse of his chest pressed to her back as he leaned closer. “I think three times will make up for it,” he continued. “You will come three times for me and only I can get you there. Understood?”

“Yes.” A whimper, almost inaudible. But Cullen heard and understood distinct tone of disobedience.

The flat of his hand met her rounded backside, slapping her so hard a scream burst from her lips.

“Yes,  _Mr. Rutherford_ ,” she mewled, voice cracking and Cullen worried that he may have hurt her. He hesitated, grip at her throat falling slack and easing off her hips. But she whipped her head about, glaring at him over her shoulder. With a devilish grin and her teeth dragging over her bottom lip, she winked. A knowing gleam shown in her eye as she shoved her backside into his groin again, back arching as if to demand more.

Maker, this was difficult. He couldn’t think over the thumping of his heart, blood rushing past his ears. But, then his hand drifted between her shoulders and shoved her back over the counter. With the other hand, he grasped her wrist and pinned it to the small of her back. The other followed on her own volition.

A rumble of approval hummed deep in his chest as he unbuckled his belt and stripped it from his waist. “This is for taunting me,” he said, the same sweet tone dripping from each word. He wrapped the belt around her wrists, cinching it in place. “I want to be sure every ounce of pleasure you feel is from me. Only me.”

“Please, Cullen,” she moaned, back arching further. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

He knew she did it on purpose. It was all a part of her request. He was to be in control. And this was Amallia’s way of relinquishing that control. She would goad him, disobey him to force his hand, to get out of him everything she needed. And if necessary, she would stop him with a safeword.

When she refused to address him by the proper name as they had discussed weeks ago, Cullen jumped to action. Grasping the hem of her skirt, he jerked it up and over her ass. A soft moan escaped him, unable to contain his excitement, for Amallia wore no underwear.

How positively scandalous. She had to have known he may attempt something today. It wasn’t as if the sex they had had the night before was unsatisfactory. Quite the opposite, their normal lovemaking was perfect. But, he had noted that, in their haste, Amallia had only orgasmed once and that was a rare thing for her. It was possible she had noted this as well and figured Cullen may attempt to make up for it today.

She knew him too well.

And for that, he spanked her again.

Her cry bit off as she attempted to restrain herself.

“You know my name, pup,” he said, maintaining the same tender and loving tone.

Her thighs flexed as her hips rolled, a puff of breath breaching her lips as she sighed. “ _Please_ , Mr. Rutherford. I need you.”

He soothed the bright pink flesh of her ass with his palm, rubbing and massaging to dull the sting. “That’s better,” he murmured. “But I think you still need a few more reminders before we continue.”

Whimpering with panting breaths, Amallia nodded against the counter, back arching again in anticipation. “Yes, Mr. Rutherford. I’ve forgotten my manners,” she mewled, knees pinning together. “Teach me a lesson.”

A soft, moaning sigh dragged from his lungs and his eyes rolled closed at the sound of her voice. So willing, so ridden with desire, he forced himself to pull back. He wanted nothing more than to bury his aching cock in her and fuck her until neither of them could stand. But that would ruin her request. Her pleasure mattered far more than that, and so he would give it to her.

Another smack rang out, filling the room with her crying moan. He had targeted the other cheek, coloring the supple flesh a matching bright pink. He watched her as he soothed the sting again, her back heaving with the building tension. Between her thighs, Cullen eyed her swollen, glistening folds dripping with her arousal.

“Have you learned your lesson, pup?” he asked. “Or do you need another reminder?”

“ _More_ ,” she begged. “Spank me again.”

_My Maker, know my heart._

What he had feared came true. Or so he thought. The fourth slap hit harder than he had intended, his own hand stinging. Her entire body jerked as she cried out in pain and his lips were at her ear in a rush as he leaned over her, whispering. “Are you alright?”

What started out as whimpers turned into wanton moans. Her hips rolled against his groin as she turned to face him. “Oh, Mr. Rutherford, I’ve learned my lesson. It was exactly what I needed.”

With her lips so close, he couldn’t help but taste them, his own crushing hers in a hard kiss. As soon as it had started, Cullen ended it and Amallia cried out in frustration.

“Perfect, hm?” he asked, intrigued. “Are you sure?” His hand returned to her backside, grasping her flesh once more.

Another short whimper burst from her lips as she nodded her head. “Yes, absolutely. You’re an excellent teacher, Mr. Rutherford.”

Cullen wondered if Amallia would ever entertain the idea of bringing him to climax just with her voice. Another day, perhaps.

“Good,” he said with a soft chuckle. “I think we can move on with your punishment, then, but you must listen carefully,” he explained. “You will do as I say. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” she replied with a whimper as his hand ghosted over her skin from her cheek down to her thigh. Grunting moans echoed as he trailed his fingertips up, meeting her sopping heat. He brought two coated fingertips to his mouth, lips sealing as he sucked her sweetness from them. Over her shoulder, Amallia watched, her own lips parted and a soft moan dragged from her chest.

“You taste so good, pup. I want to devour you, bury my face between your thighs,” he groaned as his fingers returned to her core. “But not yet.”

Amallia moaned in reply, relishing the return of his fingers. Maker, the woman was a pool of lust contained by her flesh, the warmth of her caverns absolute sin. His fingers slipped between her slick folds with ease, gliding up to the last knuckle. She moaned a long throaty sigh as he filled her, the thickness of his fingers the perfect girth. He felt the flex of her core, wrapping around his digits as he began to stroke.

“Mmm, yes, do you like that, pup? Do you like the way I fuck you with my fingers?” he asked, once again maintaining the sweet tone he knew she loved to hear.

But her only response was to moan louder, higher and faster as her hips rolled in time with his thrusts. He withdrew from her, leaving her whining at the sudden emptiness.

He grasped the back of her neck with his other hand, fingers digging in as he turned her head. “I asked you a question,” he whispered as he leaned into her ear. “Do you like the way I  _fuck_  you with my fingers?”

She grunted a soft whimper, then nodded as she mewled, “Yes, Mr. Rutherford. I love it. I  _need_  it.”

He released her neck with a shove, her hair falling over her face. And then he returned his fingers to her flesh, thrusting to the hilt with a smacking of flesh. A violent twitch shook her entire body, her cry of shock fading into one of ecstasy. Stroking her wet heat, Cullen thrust his fingers, flesh on flesh slapping with each pump. Her creamy juices continued to flow, covering his fingers and dripping down the back of his hand.

Her panting moans and short staccato grunts told him she was close to her climax. Right at the edge, he knew she needed only the tiniest push to see her over. And then he withdrew from her again, leaving her aching and unfulfilled.

“Not yet, pup,” he murmured. “You will be begging me for it before I let you come.”

Her head and chest slumped against the counter, back yet arched with the tight tension of her arousal. “Please,” she huffed. “Please, Mr. Rutherford, don’t stop.”

Andraste’s flaming sword, this was as difficult as he had feared. He took a steadying breathing before resuming, hoping to slow his racing heart. When his fingers returned to her core again, she moved not an inch, finding some semblance of control. But her breaths picked back up, moans higher and shorter than before.

He teased her seam, following it down to the fine bundle of nerves and drawing soft circles around it. Her fingers clenched atop her backside, strained against his belt, writhed under his touch. With a long, languid roll, he rubbed the tip of his finger over her clit. That touch extracted from her such a lascivious moan, Cullen huffed his own sigh of arousal.

Up her soaked folds, he relented, delving back into her heat, strokes gaining speed. Within seconds, Amallia was gasping for breath, whining as Cullen thrust his fingers faster. Each breath seized in her chest, walls flexing around his fingers. When she grunted in frustration, he realized he had yet to give her permission to release.

“I want you to come, Amallia,” he whispered. “Come for me.”

 _“Oh, fuck, yes, I’m_  …” she whimpered, words caught in her throat as her orgasm rushed up from her center to burst. The gush of her climax flowed over his hand and she collapsed on the counter in heap of spent lust. She lay there a moment, gasping and exhaling whimpers of lingering pleasure.

With his free hand, he cleared her hair from her face, brushing it back and hooking it behind her ear. Cupping her head, he turned her to face him with a firm twist. He brought his two fingers to her lips, dripping with her creamy arousal. “Taste yourself for me, my sweet. You should know just how delicious you are.”

She tried to hide her grin, but the smirk was there, tugging the corners of her mouth. With her eyes glued to his, her lips parted, granting him passage and her tongue reached out to meet him. Guiding his fingers in, she licked, and her pale pink lips sealed around the base.

Her tongue laved as her eyes rolled closed, a moan humming through her nose. The sound of her voice mingled with his, and the sight of her tasting herself on his hand was far too arousing. His swollen erection twitched with a heavy flex, and once more, Cullen had to rein in his own roiling lust.

With a perverted  _pop_ , he withdrew his fingers from her mouth. She licked her lips, lapping up the last of her arousal and smiled her crooked smile. When Cullen continued to stare at her, her brow puckered for a second. But her knowing look returned, face softening as she spoke. “Thank you, Mr. Rutherford.”

“You are quite welcome, my dear,” he cooed as he made for the sink. He rinsed his hand clean, drying it with a nearby towel. “Two more. Would you like to begin your second punishment, pup?” he asked, hands returning to the heated flesh of her ass.

“Oh, yes, please,” she begged, eyes bright with desire.

Looking down to her glistening folds again, Cullen forced himself to speak.

“O, Creator, see me kneel,” he murmured and Amallia moaned in response.

Kneel he did. His face level with her heat, the feminine scent of her sex filling his nose as he inhaled. With his thumbs, he parted her folds, revealing the shimmering pink flesh to him. His tongue met her core, the tip brushing the inner labia just enough to tease. Amallia groaned in mingled frustration and ecstasy, eager for more immediately.

Control. As Amallia continued to vocalize her renewed arousal, his handle on the reins slipped. Unable to maintain the slow, tantalizing pace, he consumed her. Mouth sealed around the lips of her sex, Cullen groaned into her flesh, relishing the taste of her body. She twitched beneath him as she gasped, the sudden devouring of her flesh a shock. Her hips rolled in time with his tongue as he parted her heat, reaching as far as he could. His heart raced with the taste of her on his tongue and her scent clouded his thoughts. He wanted more, fingers digging into her flesh to leave red, crescent marks. And she continued writhing beneath him, panting and moaning as he raced her along to her climax.

Too close, he knew, and with a slurp, he pulled back to release her lips. Amallia protested with another cry, grunting in frustration. His fingers eased, revealing the deep marks his nails left behind.  _Claimed_.

“Mr. Rutherford,” she mewled. “I … can’t. I … I need it. Please, let me come for you again.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he ordered with a honeyed tongue, masking his breathless voice. “You’ll have your release in due time.” He tongued at her seam, tip dragging up to her ass. “When I say so. When I think you’ve had enough. When you …” he paused, smiling against the supple curve of her backside.

“When you can no longer see straight,” he described and Amallia cried out as he used her own words against her. His tongue drew a smooth circle around the rim of her tight hole and she squirmed beneath him. “When you cannot hear anything,” he continued, tongue trailing back down along her lips. Her long, mewling cry echoed in his ears, and he relished her pleasure. “When you cannot feel anything but your cream pouring from your cunt.”

Her knees pinned together again, howling moan creeping skyward as his tongue returned. Cullen parted her lips, diving lower to push her past the brink. Circles traced around her pearl, the tip of his tongue firm against the swollen bud. As he had done with his fingers, he dragged the tip of his tongue over her clit, once, twice, and Amallia shuddered with an echoing moan that filled the room.

“Yes, my darling,” he cooed as he pulled away again. “How does that feel?”

She took a minute in responding, her flesh quivering beneath his hot breath heaving from his nose. Cullen’s heart raced, near to bursting in his chest as he stamped down his urge. Her head lifted, hair in her face again, and she replied.

“Amazing. Frustrating. So  _fucking_ good,” she groaned. “I am yours, Mr. Rutherford. Do with me what you will.”

_My Creator, judge me whole._

She ached unlike ever before. He heard it in her voice, could see it in the shivers that ran along her spine. And so he relented once more, tongue splitting her seam and diving as deep as he could. Her entire body convulsed and a long keen pulled from deep within her chest. When her walls flexed with her thighs, Cullen pressed the flat of his thumb to her clit, tipping her over the edge. Again, he heard her grunt in frustration as she awaited his permission to release.

But this time he did not give it, parting from her and leaving her wanting. He watched as she writhed in the sensation of denial, thighs and buttocks twitching with need. Her breathy moans muted against the counter and then she begged him for her climax.

“Oh, please, Mr. Rutherford. _Please_ , release me. Give it to me!” she cried, her eyes squeezing shut as her fingers dug at his belt still around her wrists.

“Do you want to come for me?” he whispered, breath hot against her slick folds.

“ _Yes!_ ” she keened and his heart skipped a beat, blood rushing to his groin for another heavy twitch.

He returned his tongue to her core, vigorous thrusts that set her squealing in seconds. With the flat of his fingertips, he rubbed furious circles over her swollen bud to rush her back to the brink. But her frustrated grunts returned, and he heard the distinct click of a heel as she stomped her foot to hold back.

Every muscle in his body screamed in protest. Another heavy flex of his cock strained against the fabric of his pants. The room spun as he as he gasped for air, the heady rush of her entire body so stimulated driving him mad. He could deny her no longer, tongue withdrawing only to speak.

“Come for me, Mal,” he demanded. “I want you to come all over my face.”

The instant his tongue returned to her heat, she screamed. Her knees collapsed and her thighs flexed as her climax exploded. Repeated cries pulled from her chest as he continued to work her sex, tongue never ceasing in its mission. And then her smooth, silken cream filled his mouth, rushing over his lips. Andraste’s  _tits_ , nothing compared to her hot nectar streaming down his chin. He lapped up every drop from her core, then stood, licking his lips clean.

When he took in her entire form, Cullen growled a moan deep in his chest. Spent, collapsed atop the counter, she was quite the sight to behold. Skirt shoved up to her waist, wrists bound behind her back, and blouse parted to reveal the tops of her breasts. Amallia was the absolute vision of lust.

He had to have her. She had promised him that she would come three times for him and she still had one more to go. What better way than to finish together?

Cullen stepped to the side as he brushed her hair from her face again. Once she could see him, he spoke. “And how was your second release, my darling?” he asked, continuing to maintain his loving tone.

Her lips parted to speak but her breath caught in her throat as he reached for the top button of his shirt and pried it open. The next button followed, then the third, all the way down to his pants. She watched, eyes wide and filled with a new wave of desire. He tugged the hem of his shirt from his pants, rolling the fabric over his shoulders. It fell to the floor in heap, forgotten.

“I asked you a question, pup,” he repeated as he undid his pants.

“I ah …” she stuttered. “It was … Maker, no words will do it justice. It was euphoric. Ugh, _better_ than euphoric.”

“Good,” he stated as returned to her side and removed his belt from her wrists. Easing herself from the counter, she stretched her arms and stood.

When she turned to him, her fingers popped apart the last buttons of her blouse. Cullen's chest heaved at the tantalizing peek of her breasts between the fabric. And then her voice dragged his attention upward.

“Tell me, Mr. Rutherford. Have I been a good girl?”

Something about the way she spoke had him slipping into the submissive role he had played last month. Maybe it was the way she tugged her skirt from her waist, hips rolling as she leaned over. Or the way she pealed her blouse from her shoulders, revealing supple breasts.

His pants fell to the floor, absent fingers stroking the length of his cock through his tight shorts. The rush of blood as it pumped through his veins was the only thing he could hear over the pounding of his heart. Until then, he had not realized just how much he had stressed himself. His entire body ached to feel her, have her,  _take her, Maker, just fuck her now, please!_

“I asked you a question,  _Mr. Rutherford_ ,” she mocked as she took a languid step closer, a long leg reaching out.

The last vestiges of his control fled, flinging the reins into the hands of his lust. He closed the remaining step between them, their bare bodies meeting at long last. Large hands grasped her ass and hauled her back up to the counter were he shoved her down to sit. Her flesh on his, taut nipples and sopping core, shot another long twitch to his cock.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he whispered in her ear as he rolled his hip against her core. “You were perfect. Can I show you what you’ve done? Can I make you feel once more the way I feel now?”

A deep moan in her chest vibrated through his and her nails bit into his shoulders. When her legs wrapped around his hips and squeezed, a whimper of his own escaped.

“ _Fuck me with your cock_ ,” she replied and he devoured the wanton words on her lips as he captured them with his. Her sopping heat soaked through his shorts as she continued to writhe against him. He could wait no longer. With one hand, he tugged down the waistband of his shorts. The heavy, thick length of his cock fell against her cunt with a dull smack.

“Maker, Cullen, you’re about to burst,” she sighed, a hint of sympathy in her voice. She brushed fingertips along the engorged head of his erection, eliciting a growl.

He gripped her by the hip as he angled the engorged head to her opening. That alone was enough to set him throbbing. “Denying you seems to have …” he gasped as he slipped in further, “… had the same effect on me as it had on you.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” she asked, astonishment coloring her tone. “ _Fuck me.”_

His glare found hers, stopping her short. “Oh, pup. You’re not finished yet. You promised me three climaxes. I will have all three before I know my own.”

Snapping his hips, he sheathed himself in her to the hilt, burying his nose in her neck as she collapsed in his arms. Her shuddering gasp at being so full, spread so far so fast set his blood aflame. Unrelenting, Cullen withdrew and snapped his hips again, thrusting into her. In a slow rhythm, he repeated, hips snapping and diving deep within her.

The cleansing flames of Andraste paled in comparison to that of Amallia's writhing body. Her voice rivaled any spirit as she sung her pleasure to the sky. And no lust burned hotter than the roiling inferno of theirs when they consumed each other.

Cullen gripped her hair at the back of her head, pulling her away and holding her there to face him. Her breasts undulated with each snapping thrust of his hips. Red marks from his fingers still colored the left mound. Maker, those marks were from him. His fingers.  _Marked. Claimed._

" _Mine,_ " he growled, unthinking and Amallia cried out in agreement.

" _Yes!"_ she called to the heavens. "You, I  _belong_ to you. Take me!"

Curses fell from his lips in repeated strains as he thrust faster. Hard slaps, moans and grunts, and the scent of sex filled the room. And then her signature whimpering cries returned, gasping grunts and flexing heat.

Cullen felt her struggle, fingers digging into his shoulders, walls flexing around his cock. And the frustration was plain on her face, eyes screwed shut and lips pursed as she concentrated. With a firm tug, he pulled back on her hair and her eyes snapped open.

“Look at me,” he hummed as he rolled his hips back with a long, languid stroke. “I want to see the ache in your eyes when I deny you.”

As each inch of his length withdrew from her, Amallia’s eyes widened. Her brow furrowed and her tongue worked at her lips as she gasped. When the tip of his cock slipped from her, she whimpered another cry of frustration.

“Please,” she sighed, breathless. “I … please, Cullen.”

Her helpless begging ignited the instinct to slam his length back into her. But he resisted, the engorged head brushing the swollen lips of her sex. Inch by inch, he entered her again, slow rolls of his hips stroking once. He withdrew again, denying not only Amallia, but himself.

“That is _not_ how you address me,” he whispered with a delicate tongue. Once more, he entered her with a slow stroke, then withdrew. “Do you want to come?”

“ _Fuck, yes, please!”_ she cried.

Another tug of her hair focused her eyes on him. He released the grip of her thigh, reaching for his shaft to direct it. Up along her seam, Cullen dragged the tip of his cock with a firm press. The hot crown of his cock rubbed over her pearl, and he watched her pleasure blossom on her face. Her eyes rolled back as they closed, her lips parting for another wanton moan. Over and over, he rolled the tip of his erection on her throbbing clit until she begged for him to stop.

“ _Please_ , Mr. Rutherford! I’ll be good, just please, let me come for you,” she whimpered.

Back down to the opening of her heat, Cullen pushed the tip of his cock in to tease. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

The look of absolute euphoria on Amallia’s face surprised him. Did she suspect he would give up? Give in? A profound sense of pride welled up in his chest, knowing that he had done it right. And then she spoke, slow confident words that tipped him over the edge.

“Yes,” she sighed. “I’ve been _such_ a good girl. Let me come on your cock.”

He released her hair, growling as he shoved her knees up and slammed back into her with a hard slap. With her legs over his arms, he leaned in and thrust his hips. Amallia had no choice but to lay back, knees near to her shoulders as Cullen pumped into her. Gaining speed, he thrust harder, aching balls smacking her backside. Amallia keened, long and high, groaning in frustration.

He almost forgot to say it.

Almost.

“ _Come_ , sweetheart. Come for me,” he moaned. In a burst of pleasure, the walls of her core flexed, her hips bucked under his weight, and she screamed. A rush of hot arousal coursed over his throbbing length still thrusting into her.

The feel of her third release unraveled him to pieces. The throbbing ache in his groin erupted and he snapped his hips back, withdrawing from her. She had asked for this. Maker, but she _wanted_ this.

Grasping his slick length, it took only a few vigorous strokes. Spurts of hot white seed flung in ropes from his cock, landing on her sex, her stomach, her breasts. As much as she had wanted it, Cullen did not expect to hear her moan in approval. One last bead of his fluid formed at the tip and he grabbed for the towel to clean it.

Amallia grasped his wrist so fast, he thought he had done something wrong. He found a devilish smile on her lips as she reached out to the tip of his cock, swiping up the bead of cum with a finger. She brought it to her lips, tongue licking, then swallowed. Another hum of approval bubbled up in her chest as she smiled at him.

A soft chuckle found its way up from his throat. “Mal, that was fucking insane,” he sighed as he leaned against the counter. Her legs wrapped around him once more as she sat up. When her hands found the back of his head, he collapsed into her, relishing in the tender embrace.

“Thank you, Cullen. You did not have to do that,” she explained. “It … I hope you …”

“ _Maferath’s balls_ , it was amazing,” he interrupted, pulling back to look at her. “I … think I understand it a bit better,” he continued with a chuckle. “It’ll take some practice.”

She smiled her special smile to him, embracing him once more. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in closer as she whispered. “I love you.”

“And I you,” he replied, pausing a moment to think. “Rest with me a while? I … need to recover from that. Hold you close, be tender and sweet, that sort of rubbish,” he said with a scoff.

“How about a nice soak in the tub?” she asked.

Cullen sighed a soft moan as he picked her up from the counter and made for the hallway.

“That, my dear, sounds perfect.”


End file.
